Many hand held tools are designed to hold or support a motor in a rigid housing around the motor's front and rear motor bearings. To suppress vibration transferring to the housings, a thin rubber collar is used around the circumference of the bearings. For additional vibration reduction, a piece of sponge rubber is often used between the motor and housing under light compression. However, if the housing is significantly larger than the motor (creating a large dead air space) or the motor has significant clearance between the shaft and bearing, the motor vibration tends to resonate inside the housing causing amplified noise. Both vibration and noise are undesirable.
Vibration and noise occur in rotary motor hair clippers, where an eccentric cam drives a blade along a linear reciprocating path. The eccentricity of the cam causes resonant frequencies at the points of contact between the motor and the housing, and transfers energy into vibration and noise that the user feels while the hair clipper is in use.
Thus, there is a need for vibration dampening for hair clippers that use rotary motors to reduce motor and housing vibrations of the hair clipper.
There is also a need for vibration dampening for hair clippers having rotary motors that better reduce noise generated by operation of the hair clipper.